blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 236
is the 236th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary In the past, Yuno and Asta talk about how they are a family even through they are not blood related. Asta also says that since they don't have any blood relatives, that they should take care of the friends they make like they are family. Later after the elf incident, the other magic knights in the Golden Dawn apologize to Yuno for how they treated him. They also start to warm up to Yuno, and compliment him on how he has improved. Back in the present, Yuno sees what the Spade Mages have done to his comrades and asks what they think they are doing to his comrades. A Spade Mage replies that half are dead while the other half are pretty close to it, and that they got that way by going up against a tough enemy. Yuno then fires his Spirit Storm spell, but the spade mage easily blocks it with his Stone Magic. The spade mage notices that Yuno was chosen by the Wind Spirit and announces that he likes it. The mages announces that his Stone Magic has been amped up with the power of the Devil, and that it is even harder than iron or steel. The mage launches multiple stones at Yuno while asking if his wind can break them down. Yuno uses his Spirit's Hushed Dance spell to dodge all the stones coming at him, while also saving his comrades at the same time. The mage notices what Yuno is doing and thinks about how Zenon is going up against the Arcane Stage Captain. The mage gets excited while announcing that this just got good since there is a zero stage mage here besides the captain. The Spade Mage introduces himself as Gaderois while also asking who Yuno is, which Yuno responds that he does not give his name to scum like him. Yuno launches a spell at Gaderois but Gaderois is unharmed and charges at Yuno. As Gaderois attacks Yuno, Gaderois comments about how Yuno hates him but that they should be friendly and kill each other. Yuno dodges Gaderois's attacks, and asks why did they attack them. Gaderois replies that he doesn't even care and that he doesn't exactly know. As Yuno and Gaderois clash, Gaderois announces that the Dark Triad need Arcane Stage Mages, but says that he is good as long as he gets to cut loose with his magic. Gaderois comments about how its great with the Dark Triad since they butchered the last king who was a peace loving idiot, and that they gave them even more power since they just wanted to fight. Gaderois continues to insult the previous king, since the strong should be able to do whatever they want. Yuno asks how Gaderois feels when he hurts or kills people, which Gaderois responds that he gets the greatest feeling ever from doing it. Gaderois says that this is why he can't quit, and that it should be that same reason for Yuno, too. Yuno says that as if he would ever be like a scumbag like Gaderois, while activating his Spirit of Zephyr spell. Yuno attacks Gaderois but Gaderois blocks it and says that Yuno can't beat him with his magic. Yuno says that he gets it now, and that the world gets warped because it has people like Gaderois in it. Yuno also says that this is why the chain of curses never end, but Gaderois wonders what Yuno is talking about. Gaderois notices that Yuno's spell is eroding his Stone Magic away and starts to panic. Yuno thinks about how he doesn't care whether its as a magic knight of the Clover Kingdom or a prince of the Spade Kingdom, during which he then cuts through Gaderois, announcing that he will be the one to shut this all down. Fights *Yuno vs. Gaderois Magic and Spells used References Navigation